Konoha's Raging Flame
by Rising-Wave
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Kakashi and Rin. Rated for violence, evil villagers, and maybe something else after my timeskip. Announcement will be removed with the next real chapter. now NaruSaku lol 3rd time
1. The Rise of a new era

Hey all!

First Naruto Fic!

Be Nice!...

Please…

Read and review -

"blah" spoken words

_Blah_ thoughts

**Blah** Inner persona/ Kyuubi talking

'**Blah'** Kyuubi thoughts (hey demons think too)

(blah) – notes that I'll give on occasion, probably for changes that I've made.

On with the show!

Oh. Wait up.

Sighs here we go… I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did, he wouldn't wear a target on his back, and he'd be with a certain kunoichi by now…

* * *

Night of the Kyuubi attack 

**MINATO YOU FOOL!!! I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE!!!!!**

"Stand strong Konoha shinobi! Hold him until Yondaime arrives!!" says random soon to be dead ninja #552.

**I WILL FIND THAT SNAKE AND DEVOUR HIS EXISTANCE FROM THIS PLANE EVEN IF ALL OF KONOHA AND THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF STAND IN MY PATH!!!** The beast's rage was so great that he failed to notice a distinct yellow blur behind him.

"Is your rage so terrible you would not listen to an old friend, Kyuubi-sama?"

The beast chose to reply with a swish of one of its mighty tails, which destroyed a vast amount of the forests on the outskirts of Konoha. Minato, or as he was commonly called in his time, the Yellow Flash, had to resort to Hiraishin to escape the path of the tail along with the earthquake that followed. He looked grimly onto the vast number of shinobi that were wounded, if not dead, with a look of grim empathy; while he had been extremely lucky for his skills, not all were as fortunate as he was.

* * *

"Kenshin!!, Kaoru!!" 

Hatake Rin watched helplessly as two friends whom she has known since her childhood were killed from the massive force inflicted by the infuriated beast. With speed before unknown to her, she sped towards them, praying against all odds that there was someway that they could be saved. As she drew near them, she nearly fell to the sight before her. Her best friend (think Sakura Ino without Sasuke's "interference") and her husband were crushed underneath a massive upheaval of stone that followed the beast's tail.

"hh,hey Rin… What's up?" she really can't believe it. It was like something from a nightmare. Her best friend, the person she had leaned on for support and comfort through the years, the one she thought would be with her till the end (AN she's not a dyke, she's just very attached) was dying.

"Pplease, take care of her… o,only one I trust." She was talking about her daughter, Himura Tenten. Her last legacy to this world. Their first child, as well as the last of their clan.

At the time, she couldn't comprehend why she would trust her with their child. She was only several months old, but had already treated Rin like a sister but still, she had just married 3 months ago to her teammate Kakashi, it was very natural for someone in her position to hesitate. But Hatake Rin was not like everyone else. Through her experiences with her career and in the previous war, she had created her nindo. Fight those that threaten you, and love those that love you. She had rarely allowed anyone past her shield of indifference that war had conditioned her to create, with those that she knew beforehand like Kaoru and those that she learned to love like Kakashi to be two of the rare exceptions. But seeing her dearest friend dieing in front of her made something change.

"Of course Kaoru, I'll take care of her." She agreed instantly, knowing that she could and would love the remnant of her dearest friend. And with the faith that her daughter would be taken care of, and the fleeting warmth of being in her husbands company, she allowed the last vestiges of her life leave her and died, leaving a legacy for her daughter, a new responsibility for an old friend, and a faint smile on her face, with the faith that her sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

The enraged fox turned its head and roared, oblivious to the despair that he caused and showing rage more akin to a lion than a fox. No matter his respect for the man before him, the crime that had been committed was… unforgivable. 

**MINATO!!!**

"So it must come to this then? I'm sorry. I have taken an oath to this village. I will not allow any more harm to befall upon them."

The two charged at each other, the rest of the world left to be a witness to a fight that would rock the foundations of not just the present, but the future generations of the world. "Rasengan!!!", a great sphere of blue and red radiating outwards and eventually around the entire battlefield as the village's strongest protector put forth his creation to do his job.

The two backed away from the clash, tired and worn, though one could never tell from the determined look on their faces, and stared each other down.

'**I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU MINATO. JUST TELL ME WHERE THAT SNAKE-TEME IS AND I'LL LEAVE'**

"Kakashi, quickly, prepare the necessary seals! Prepare naru-kun!" His student quickly complied, vaguely wondering were his wife was at the moment, but quickly dispelled the thought. He knew that she could handle herself and the task before him required absolute concentration. The safety of his sensei's son, who so early in life will have a massive burden, along with the safety of Konoha was riding on them. This was not something he wanted to screw up.

"Sorry old friend, but I can't risk further damage to Konoha." Minato's hands became a blur as he completed the necessary seals to perform what would be the final jutsu of his life. "Shiki Fujin!! Shisho Fuin!!" Immediately a pure white lightning bolt struck the ground struck the ground and the demon was sealed into a new born baby.

As soon as the brilliant light faded, the shinobi who managed to avoid the beast's fury roared a mighty cry of triumph. Their leader had done what was thought to be impossible; taking down the nine tailed fox.

Immediately, the fourth's student, along with the Sandaime, rushed in to catch his father figure's last words before he died.

He pulled out three scrolls, one addressed to his students, one to the previous hokage, and the other to his son. "Kakashi, take this scroll. Let him read it when he's ready. Protect him." He stopped there and took a solemn look at the legacy that he left and uttered his last wish onto the ears of his faithful student, and his burdened son. "Nnaruto… please forgive me…"

With those last words, and those final wishes, the greatest kage to have protected Konoha, died.

* * *

"People of Konoha, I give you your savior!" Sarutobi proudly raised the young boy, hoping that the village could comprehend the information they had received. Sadly, this was not the case. 

"Kill it while it's weak!"

"Finish it!"

"Kill the demon!"

Externally, the recently re-appointed hokage was shocked and appalled at the reaction of the village that his successor gave his life for. He wished that he could reveal more to the crowd, but Naruto wasn't ready for the burden that his identity would place on him.

"ANBU, crowd control!!!" With his command, elite ninjas ran forward, forming a shield between Sandaime, Kakashi, Rin, Tenten, and Naruto, and the crowd that was dangerously close, if not already on the verge of rioting. With tears in his eyes, the aged ninja led the apparently new family inside the hokage tower.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office, the Sandaime and the new parents each held their respective scrolls. 

"Sooo… I take it we're taking care of both of them now huh?"

"Yep"

Kakashi new nearly nothing about being a parent. His mother died at a young age and his father, before he too passed on, was always on missions. But he was strangely unworried. By his side was the love of his life, and she had always had experience with family. Inuzaka's (I assumed this from her picture in wikipedia with the triangular marks on her cheeks) were rough, rude, and sometimes seriously threatened their own lives for their own attitudes, but they always stuck together.

Rin held a sleeping Tenten while Kakashi held an awake, yet strangely quiet Naruto as they read the scroll that their sensei left them.

_My dear students Kakashi and Rin Hatake,_

_If you are reading this letter, then my final accomplishment as the village's hokage has been successful. The Kyuubi no Kitsune has been sealed… into my son. Inside his letter, I have explained to him why I chose to seal it inside my only son. The Namikaze and Uzumaki blood that flows through his veins are the only thing in this village capable of holding the beast's power. Kakashi, you have worked with me in the construction of his seal, you know more than any other the true nature of what the Kyuubi is to him now. Rin, I know I chose not to allow Kakashi to bestow the knowledge that we shared, but please acknowledge that Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi, just its retainer. I would hope that the villagers listen to what I have told Sarutobi-sama _(Sandaime's last name)_ to tell them, but I realize that in al probability, these hopes are weak. _

_I chose you two to take care of my Naruto-kun because you are the only one's I know will help and raise him. Rin; your motherly instincts held our group together in the midst of war. You're probably the only one that can keep him from becoming a pervert like his new nii-san. Kakashi: You were probably the most stubborn fool of a boy that I had ever met. You've come a long way. I know that it's your dream to raise a fine young man, to be a father. You know when to tell Naruto of his true heritage. There's also an extremely _(They will show) _high chance that he may show the qualities of the ranpugan as well as the kita tsuki nami __, and I can only trust you to teach him to use them accordingly._

_Finally, I'm handing over my entire estate to him, and you may all stay in my abode instead of that apartment that you two share. (No offense guys, but a toddler ca make a LOT of noise. You'll need the space, not to mention that I don't really want to look down and see Kakashi giving his version of 1000 years of pain to ya' while Naruto's near Rin, I'd get my ass kicked by Kushina-chan even in heaven) Along with my entire library of scrolls and at his coming of age, mine, as well as Kushina's account. Teach him well. Grow to love each other as I will never have a chance to. Show him that he is not alone in his burden._

_Farewell, Minato Namikaze_

As they read each line, they brought to tears, flattered, and embarrassed, all from one letter. But they knew that they would take everything that came along now, for they were a family.

"Wow, sensei's son, and Himura Kenshin's daughter. We are in such trouble in the next several years."

"Soo…" Kakashi said, attempting to put an end to the awkward silence that had spread between them after they read the letter together. For some reason, all noise had stopped. The rioting outside had stopped, Tenten remained asleep, and cuddling into Naruto, which was now also on Rin's lap.

The sight of them so close did something to the Hatakes. They experienced something that had left them for quite a while now. Hope. Tenten and Naruto would manage their burdens ahead, just like their parents had, together.

"It's a damn good thing that sensei's house has a lot of rooms."

"Ero-Kakashi!"

* * *

Back with the Sandaime 

_Damnit Minato. Why now? Why couldn't you have told us when they were actually here? It'll take years to find my faithful students again._

_Dear Ojii-san,_

_Heh, didn't think you'd be back in office so soon ehh? Please, you have been a father figure to me for so long. Try to understand my decision. _

_Kakashi and Rin's letter tells them that only Naruto's blood can hold that strength of the beast. While this is completely true, there are more reasons than this. First off; can you honestly see an honorable hokage asking someone else's child to take the burden of being a container for the fox? Nope. _

_In time, I expect Naruto to come to either you or Kakashi and Rin, doubting my decisions. Please relay all that I have said to you when the time comes, that being an extreme emergency, or his graduation into the gennin level. I believe if he must be strong enough to learn to kill, then he must be strong enough to learn his true heritage. When he does learn this, DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO REVEAL IT TO ANYONE BUT HIS FAMILY. I can expect, sadly, that the village will not accept his standing as a demon container as an act of heroism. But be warned, regardless of what they do, until Naruto is truly, and I mean TRULY READY to accept the burden of his name, his birthright must be kept secret. That's not to say he can't tell it to people he doesn't trust, but don't let him parade it around._

_Concerning his status as a container. There are those who already know, as you read this letter. I have told my former teammate Hyuga Hiashi his status along with several of the people I trust the most. All of them have accepted Naruto as a hero and not a demon._

_Sigh That's it. That's my entire life work. In the end, I made my son carry an insane burden, which I'm not going to be able to help with… I think _(?????)_ and I'm probably taking away his freedom as well. I only pray that my son will do better than I. No. I know he will. He's destined to be great._

_Yondaime Hokage,_

_Minato Namikaze_

After reading the letter, the Sandaime looked at the new family. They were all leaning in towards each other, exhausted from the physical and mental stress of all that had just happened. Kakashi now held his newly adopted daughter with Rin leaning on his shoulder, carefully holding their newly adopted son.

The aged Hokage let loose a sigh and a wry smile as he turned to his window and watched the rising sun as it spread read and gold beams of light throughout the city.

* * *

"Danzo-sama, we have just heard that the Hatakes have adopted the child and another one as their own." ??? said. 

"Konoha will not stand for another. Something must be done. Konoha grows weak. The tree of development must be cut as the seeds of war are sown. The ROOT must remain strong. All hail the ROOT."

"ALL HAIL THE ROOT!!!"

* * *

_**ranpugan**_ - lit. Light eye - along with the byakugan, a precursor of the sharingan, which resulted from a union between two members of the clans. Recognizes patterns in chakra surrounding all items and allows the user to be able to track and predict motions even better than the sharingan at its fullest stage, though not as much as the power gained in the mangekyou sharingan. The Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze clan. (In my au of course) (please don't steal the idea) 

**_kita tsuki nami_** - lit. North wind wave - Kekkei Genkai exclusive to what was the whirlpool country and the Uzumaki clan. Allowed for an extreme manipulation of water, beyond what regular suiton (water release) jutsu are capable of. An extreme downside of this is its high chakra toll, equivalent to between the strain of an initially activated (1 comma) to a fully matured (3 comma) sharingan. The power of this Kekkei Genkai is rumored to have been the cause of the clan purgings in mizugakure.

Whew!

How's that for an intro? Please like (wow aren't I desperate) the backstory on the Kekkei Genkais (I'm sick of typing that out) It took quite a bit of imagination to invent.

**PLEASE READ!! This used to be a Naruto Ten-Ten, but after realizing that they really have no connection besides their determination, I realized that Ino would be a better fit for Konoha's blond bombshell. She'll probably have a gaiden (side-story/filler) since I like her character, and if I decide to start a harem on this (doubt it) or any future story, she'll be in, but for now, gomenesai, Ten-chan.**

**Just as another rant... SHANNARRO!!! I KNEW THAT THE 4TH WAS HIS FATHER!!! Since school is starting, it will be harder for me to find time to write down a new chapter. If say, 10 reviews are posted... well at least I know that my work is apreciated, and I will try to work a bit harder... please?**

**Please review and answer the poll.**

**Pairing for Sasuke**

**Hinata or Sakura**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALL COMMENTS, ARE WELCOME, but I also need some suggestions! PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


	2. And the winner is

Just a small announcement. The winner of the Sasuke Pairing Poll is...

Hinata!

The results, not counting my own, my best friend's, and my brother's,(which incedentally were for Hinata as well) were:

Sakura - 4

Hinata - 6

I knew I would end this poll after someone got more than 5 votes. And (sorry sasusaku fans) if Hinata lost, I would have added the personal votes into the mix as well. I thought out the plot with Hinata too far to change it. (unless of course it was more than 9 for saku, then of course I would have followed the crowd)

Please review (NO FLAMES!!!)

remember, after 10 reviews...(see last chapter in the rant)


End file.
